Rae and Kester- Fix You
by Jabi07
Summary: Rae feeling low and missing Tix walks out infront of a car but the effects of that day live with her and her loved ones forever


**Rae And Kester- Fix You**

**One**

Rae sat oddly silent opposite him making Kester feel slightly unnerved as Rae was never silent unless of course she was beyond sadness, he lean forward in his chair frowning as he tried taking in the lost girl infront of him before asking the question again

"How has your weekend been?" She looked straight through him to lost deep inside her thoughts which worried him knowing how low she thought of herself.

" Uh Kester can I come back?" Her eyes were pleading and slightly watery making his insides tense knowing that however hard it was for him he must resist the temptation to hold her and tell her she could when what's best for Rae was to be home with her mother making small progress, which she had been doing so sighing slightly he furrowed his eyebrows,

"You know that you can't not unless..."

"I hurt myself again " Rae was smart way more than she gave herself credit for! That's one of the reasons Kester was so determined to help Rae more than any of his other patients as he had never seen someone with such a low self esteem as Rae and had his share few of patients with severe confidence issues.

"Rae why you want to come back? You were happy last time we spoke"

"Never mind. Just forget it you would never understand!" She was getting defensive her voice raising in unknown anger as she suddenly grabbed her backpack and stood making her way out the room,

"Rae! It's me come on sit down and talk to me!" He knew there was a slight pleading tone to his voice which made him feel slightly embarrassed but Rae who had stooped briefly now hurried out the room a look of terror on her face fuck! I mutter to myself knowing I had freaked the poor girl out knowing I had to leave her come back in her own time however how painful the wait. Rae walked around where there was nowhere to go to she felt numb and missing her friend more than ever! Unlike all her other friends Tix was the one person that understood what it felt like to not be normal to have people stare at you like your strange and abnormal! She had left the vital note in her bedroom knowing that she can't do it anymore she knew the pain she was causing on her family and friends both being here and not but right now all she could see was darkness of nothing but a dark hole and only one away to escape. Death. She stood at the motorway bridge hoping she will be with Tix soon as she watched the road closely waiting for the right moment to walk out onto the road, and sighing she steps out and walks out into the road all she could hear was the squeaking sound of brakes and she was briefly airborne before darkness came.

Kester was not long leaving his office his mind still on Rae and how he had dealt with it knowing that he had to apologise to her the next time he saw her, he was walking down the corridor when the Doctor ran over to him sounding slightly out of breath,

"Kester...I've just had a phone call from she's at the hospital Rae had ran out infront of a car!" Shit! Kester had to compose himself to think straight but what he wanted to do was curl into a tight ball but instead he quickened his pace towards his car praying that she wouldn't die and that he had a chance to tell how much he cared for her and most importantly how sorry he was. At the hospital Rae's mum sat feeling lost and hopeless how could she let Rae do this to herself again? She felt guilt wash through her entire body as her new husband held tightly onto her hand, her mind was whirling of when she found Rae the first time she was here in this waiting room her body jerking with violent tears,

"Hey? Rae...is it true?" It was Chloe who was sobbing lightly her eyes big and sad looking as hurt as Rae's mum,

"Yes. We are waiting for what the doctors tell us love" Kareem her husband explained his English getting better each day as they watched Chloe sink into a chair beside them pulling a packet of tissues from her small bag and offering them to the others after taking a tissue out and wiping her eyes.

_Rae opened her eyes to find tix clinging tightly onto her hand tears falling down her face making Rae instinctively sit up and hold her friend in her arms feeling overwhelmed herself,_

_"What you done?" Tix says pushing Rae lightly away looking hurt at Rae who was slightly confused,_

_"What you mean? Aren't you happy to see me?" Rae was slightly hurt as there hadn't been a day since Tix had died that she hadn't missed her,_

_"Course. But your ready yet?" _

_"Too see you?"_

_"Too die Rae. You could die!" Wait she wasn't dead? Then what the fuck is going on? Then Tix expression changed to softness as she squeezes Rae's hand and leads her to what looked liked Kester's office but it was empty and there was flowers everywhere,_

_"What the fuck is he thinking with the flowers they're awful!"_

_"It's not Kester's office anymore. If you die he gets racked with guilt that he quits his job feeling it's his fault" a tightness inside her chest made her exhale as tears fell down her face it wasn't Kester to blame! I need him to know that I need to apologise for being a stubborn cow! Tix moved Rae out of the office and into Chloe's bedroom where lying curled up on her bed was her best friend tears tumbling down her face as she listened to the cd Rae had given her and looking around Rae noticed it was like a shrine to her as there was photos of her everywhere and some things that belonged to her like her hoodies._

_"Is this what she becomes cause I died!" Tix nods sadly,_

_"She could never deal with the grief and was haunted by your memory. She really does love you Rae!" _

_"I don't want to see anymore! Take me away from this!" Rae says her hands gripping her head in despair_

_"There's only one way you have to wake up Rae. Open your eyes" then it hit her the cruelest of reality if she woke up she would have to say goodbye to Tix making her heart ache feeling torn, sensing her pain Tix took her hand and smiled sadly,_

_"I'm happy here Rae. I will see you soon Skinny!" They shared a smirked before both clinging onto each other tightly,_

_"Bye Tix! Don't be a stranger!"_

_"Don't be stupid Rae we all love you!" _

_Kester was sat by her bedside as he anxiously waited, Chloe and Rae's mum beside him as he suddenly leaned forward frowning,_

_"Rae? Can you hear me?" He took hold of her hand and watched as her eyes flickered slowly opening looking a bit dazed,_

_"Hey everyone!" S_**_h_**_e says in her Rae way making us all sigh with relief! She looked at us all and after hugging her mother she turned to face Chloe,_

_"I'm sorry Chloe. I love you so much mate!" Chloe her eyes streaming lay her head onto her stomach as Rae stroked her hair tears filling her eyes. Chloe and her Mum had left to go get some rest leaving Kester and Rae alone she noticed the sadness in his eyes as he looked into her face given a small smile that soon vanished ,_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"I was meant to say that!"_

_"But I am the one that did this not you. Kester I should of talked to you I'm sorry for being awkward"_

_"Well you wouldn't be the Rae we know and love if you weren't awkward !" They both laughed Rae leaning her head back and feeling Kester's hand lightly squeeze hers making her think about Tix,_

_"I saw her you know"_

_"Who?"_

_"Tix. She was angry what I done. She told me before I woke up how happy she was"_

_"And how does that make you feel?"_

_"Oddly I feel lighter. Like a great weight has been lifted. She's always here with us!" Kester nodded overwhelmed with the events of the day as tears filled his eyes making Rae look down ashamed,_

_"Sorry. Today must have brought back the day Tix died" he nodded slowly,_

_"Tix no matter how hard she tried couldn't fight but you Rae Earl are a fighter. She loved about you so next time you feeling low please for the love of Tix ring me number like I told you to!_


End file.
